Best Friends 2: The Test of Teamwork
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: After Amy fails and gets kidnapped by Eggman, both Sonic and Tails has to rescue her before something bad happens. Will they be able to reach her?
1. Chapter 1

I slowly got up on to my feet. I started to pant.

"Man, you're tough, aren't you?" I asked. He grunted and uppercutted me. I fell onto my arms and feet. I swung my legs over my head then kicked them forward right into the hedgehog. I quickly somersaulted and I did a side split. Too bad I was too low because I landed on "it." My eyes widen and my legs started to swing around. "OW!" I yelled.

**Ouch, that's gotta- WHOA, what are we doing here? Let's go back to the beginning of the day when this crappy fight hasn't started yet.**

"Whee!" I yelled. I slid down a madcap slide Tails built. It twisted around and looped up and down. I started going upwards until I reached an end. I started to fall back down. I turned myself until my posterior was facing behind me. The slide then curved upwards 90 degrees and I went forward at high speeds. I then saw light coming from the slide. I leaned forward for more speed. When I got out of the slide, I shot up in the air like a rocket.

"How was it, Sonic?" Tails asked. I gave him a thumbs up and I started to fall. I grabbed onto a bar and started to swing on it. After five swings, I launched myself upwards and I landed on my feet with my arms spread out.

"That was fantastic, Sonic." I heard Amy shout. Since I didn't expect her to be here, I stumbled and fell onto my butt. I jumped up back onto my feet and saw Amy running towards me. I quickly jumped just barely over Amy but she stopped a couple inches away from my shadow and waited there until I landed. Since I don't control gravity, well, the moment I landed, Amy gave me a death hug.

"Amy- *cough* you are holding me- *cough* too tight!" I managed to say. She let go and I struggled for breath. It's like she crushed my lungs!

"Hey Amy," Tails said, "how are you doing?"

"I was being chased by Eggman's robots again." She said.

"You mean that crappy guy?" Tails asked.

"No, an innocent guy who loves Barbies and stuff. OF COURSE SHE MEANT THAT CRAPPY GUY!" I choked out.

"You didn't have to yell." Tails said. I started to hear noise coming from our house. "Hey, what was that?"

"I hope it isn't that crappy burglar named Fang." I said as I dashed towards the house. When I went in, I saw Manic knocking stuff over.

"Sonic bro! Long time no see." Manic said.

"Manic! Long time no see." I said.

"Manic! Long time no see!" Amy yelled.

"Manic! Long time no- WHAT THE CRAP IS THAT!" Tails yelled. I heard a scream and I dashed into the backyard's pole. Rings came out of me.

"When was the last time I collected rings?" I asked myself. I looked up into the sky and repeated what Tails said. A giant ship was taking Amy away! "Why the heck does this always happen? I mean, it's an over-rated plot!" I said. Tails suddenly fell from the ground, next to the bar. That gave me an idea.

I hopped onto it and started to spin myself. After a few swings, I turned into a blue blur. I let go at the right moment and launched myself to Amy. I grabbed her arm and I pulled myself onto the black claw. I used a wrench Tails gave me before but I didn't know how to use it, so I started to slam it onto the claw. It seemed to work, though. Before I went to the second claw leg, I got electrocuted and I fell towards the ground. I landed face-first.

"Whoa, Sonic. Are you okay?" Manic asked.

"I guess." I spoke through the dirt. I got up from the ground and I started to spit out the dirt that was in my mouth.

"So that's why they say people has "dirty mouths." Tails joked. There was a drum roll and Tails started to laugh. I gave him a thumbs down.

**Hey guys. This is my second installment of Sonic and Tails' relationship. What's next? A pie being thrown at my face? (You throw a pie at my face.) Check that off of my "Thing To Do Before I Finish This Story" check list.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do now?" Tails asked.

"We're Sonic Heroes." I answered.

"What?"

"We're Sonic Heroes!"

"Dude, why are you saying that?"

"Because, we're Sonic Heroes."

"You may have said that to Metal Sonic, but now it doesn't make any sense. Plus, it's over-rated."

"Because we're Sonic Heroes."

"JUST SHUT UP!" I shut myself up. "Now, what do we do?"

"We-"

"If you say that phrase one more time, I'll beat the crap out of you." The phone started to ring.

"That's weird, we don't use any phone companies." I said.

"We use 'Sonic Heroes.'" Tails told me.

"Oh." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Oh hey Knuckles." I yelled.

"OW! Why'd you yell in the phone!" Knuckles said.

"No reason." I said as I stuck my tongue out for one second. "Hey, can I borrow a warp ring?"

"Why?"

"So I can rescue Amy from Eggman. Heh, you should have been here."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's an bad idea."

"Give me three reasons."

"One, you might act like an idiot and Eggman will use it against you. Two, you're an idiot. Three, you're a stupid idiot!"

"Wha- you're- YOU'RE A BAD IDEA!" I yelled.

"*Your." He corrected.

"And an idiot." I said. "I might as well use Tails."

"At least you're not as fat as before." Tails muttered.

"Do you want me to eat a bunch of chili dogs!" I yelled at him.

"Wha? NO!" He yelled as he went to the exercise room.

"Since when did we get a exercise room?" I asked to myself.

"When you first bought the house." Knuckles said. I hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you found this chapter funny. I think it's crap (not). Please stay tooned for the next chapter! (Okay, check "spelling stuff wrong by purpose" from the checklist. Oh and "correcting check list to checklist" off the check list.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa Tails, nice muscles you got there." I said. Tails had muscles bigger than his body!

"I've been working out." He said.

"Yeah, for like 3 minutes."

"Shut up."

"Arm wrestle?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Sure." He answered. We grabbed a table and we went into ready position.

"Go." I said. I easily pushed his arm onto the table.

"Hey, I didn't know we were starting." Tails said.

"Shut up, I know those muscles were fake." I said. I pulled the fake muscles and it came off of him smoothly. "Why are you being random?"

"Blame the author." He said. **Hey, I'm trying to make this story funny. Do you want to screw it up?** "Sure." **Shut up, or I'll take an anvil from a random guy and drop it on you. **"..."

"Quit arguing with the author, Tails, or else he's gonna screw us up." I told Tails.

"Fine, but one day, I shall be an author!" Tails yelled at the sky.

"Have you been drinking energy drinks without my permission." I asked.

"No." He said. I went to the fridge and showed him that there was barely any Monster drinks left. "Fine, I have."

"Since you have, carry me to the stupid ship." I said.

"..." Tails groaned.

**.**

"Hey look, there it is!" I shouted.

"Yeah, how could I miss it?" Tails said. There was a giant black ship.

"Hey look, I see the entrance!"

"Yeah, there are giant signs saying 'the entrance is here!'"

"C'mon let's go." I said. Tails carried me to the entrance. I landed on the black entrance but Tails almost got blown away. I slid and grabbed onto the edge of the entrance and Tails grabbed my foot. I kicked it over me, throwing Tails into the entrance. My back landed onto the ground of the entrance.

"Phew, that was close." Tails said.

"Yup. Now, let's go to the next chapter." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I cut this chapter short. I got too lazy. Stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"How'd you get here so fast!" Eggman yelled.

"Eggman, that is the stupidest question I ever heard." I told him.

"Oh and WHY THE (Hi) ARE YOU BLUE!"

"After 20 years, you asked that. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Enough chit chat, now, you shall die."

"No copyright law in the universe is gonna stop me!" I yelled.

"Sonic, how does that fit into this conversation?" Tails asked.

"I don't know." I said. I just noticed that we were in a black room with a giant window behind me. It's the same place we fought before!

"I now introduce the '!'" Eggman yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"!" Eggman repeated.

"Next time, try not to use random letters." I told him. His robot was... Well, a giant block.

"You're gonna kill me with that? Pfft, screw gravity." I said. I somehow flipped gravity only in the room. I landed on the ceiling which is now a floor. Eggman's cube smashed through the floor/ceiling/I don't give a crap.

"That was easy." I said.

"Too easy." Tails said. Just then, a giant capsule came from the ceiling/floor/still don't give a crap. Amy was inside it. She was apparently floating,

"Sonic, help!" She yelled.

"Nah." I said with a smirk.

"Muahahahahaha- *cough* *grunt.* You have 5 minutes to rescue her from that capsule. If you're too late, it will drown her." Eggman said. Water started to rise from the bottom of the capsule.

"Screw gravity." I said. I flipped gravity in the room to it's normal. I landed on the real floor. "Tails, how do we do this?"

"Try using your 'Sonic Boom' move." Tails said.

"I haven't mastered it yet." I said.

"Just try it." Tails told me.

"Fine." I put my hands on the ground next to my head and I bent my left leg and extended on my right one. "I blame you if I break my neck."

"SONIC BOOM!" I blasted at the capsule at the speed of light. Sadly, I collapsed before I even got there,

"I guess that didn't work." Tails said.

"I like pie." I said. Tails looked at me.

"Uh-"

"I said, I LIKE PIE." I repeated while grabbing Tails by his chest fur. He thought for a moment.

"Oh. Mathematical pi?" Tails asked.

"Tails! We have to be serious!" I yelled.

"Says the guy who is never serious." Tails snapped with a straight face.

"Shut up." I counter-snapped. I grabbed his legs and I swung him around.

"What the heck are you doing!" Tails yelled.

"Trying to break that glass!" I said. I let go of his legs and he hit the glass. There was only a tiny crack. I thought for a moment. I then started to do an evil laugh. Tails was like, what the heck?

**4 minutes of torture later.**

"You are so gonna pay for this." Tails said.

"I'll get you McDonalds." I told him.

"You're paying, and to make sure of that, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you if I ever find out I payed for it." Tails said.

"Fine." I said. I looked at the capsule and saw there weren't cracks on it.

"Sonic! 10 seconds remaining!" Tails yelled. I looked inside the orange capsule and saw Amy at the top, struggling for air. I quickly pulled out a wrench.

9. I walked to the capsule.

8. I stopped.

7. I looked for bolts.

3. "Screw it." I said.

1. I smashed the hammer into the capsule. All of the water spilled out of the capsule. I quickly dove inside and caught Amy.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Sonic!" She yelled. Hearts started to come out of her.

"Whoa! How are you doing that!" I yelled.

"It just happens naturally." She said. I looked up and saw smoke coming out of me.

"Guess that means I'm on fire." I said. I looked at my tail and saw it was on fire. "Well what do you know, I'm on fire." Water poured onto me. "What was that for!" **I tried to burn out the fire.** "You could have use a cup of water instead of a gallon!" **I don't care.** "Piece of crap." **Heard that.**

"Sonic, stop arguing with the author." Tails said.

"You have 1 second to escape the ship." Said a voice.

"SONIC BOOM!" Everyone (including me) fell off the ship.

"Tails! Use your tails!" I yelled. Tails twisted his tails together and it started to spin like a helicopter. I barely grabbed his hand with my one free hand. We were still falling fast.

**Super Sonic!**

I rolled up into a ball and started to roll fast in place. Right before we all hit the ground, I unrolled myself into the arch position and created a temporary gravy shield.

"Gravy?" Sonic asked. **Whoops, I meant gravity.**

...Gravity shield. We all suddenly stopped when we hit the shield. When it disappeared after a second, we fell onto the ground, lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

I floated back up onto my feet. I then reverted back to my regular form.

I heard a buzz. I turned around saw Metal Sonic.

"Faker?" I said. "Wow, I'm turning into Shadow. All I need now is his fur and his emo personality."

"I AM NOT EMO!" I heard Shadow yell from a distance.

"Yeah right, emo!" I yelled back. I took out a racket. "Do you want a rematch?" Metal Sonic buzzed. "I'll take that as a yes." A net popped up between us.

**A bunch of owns later.**

Metal Sonic had a lot of holes in him. He started to buzz like crazy. Then, he exploded. I caught the head with one hand.

"Wow, I never thought I would ever do this." I said. I threw both the racket and the head away and a cat meowed loudly.

"Okay then, let's go back home." Tails said.

"Alright, let's go." I said. We walked back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took so long. I didn't feel like writing more so I ended it here. I hope you liked it and sorry I took so long.<strong>


End file.
